Bennett Sutton
Bennett Sutton, ist ein Professor, der sich auf das 18. Jahrhundert spezialisiert hat. Er war in Wirklichkeit der Graf von St.Germain, der von einem Alchemisten, seinem Bruder, mit dem Stein der Weisen unsterblich gemacht wurde. Biografie 1541, vereinbarte Sutton, dass er die Testperson für die Experimente seines Bruders Paracelsus, gegen eine Entlohnung ist. Später verriet Paracelsus Sutton und entführte seine Familie Charlotte Dupres und Nick Powell, um sie auch als Testpersonen zu benutzen. Paracelsus, fand den Stein der Weisen und dachte, dass er ihm ewiges Leben schenken könnte, aber er wollte erst sicherstellen, dass es funktioniert und probierte es dann erst bei den anderen aus. Sutton, Nick und Charlotte wachten danach in Paracelsus Labor wieder auf, und bewiesen, dass er sie unsterblich gemacht hatte. Sutton, war wütend darüber, und als er dann seinen Bruder damit konfrontierte, dachte Paracelsus, dass er ihnen einen Gefallen getan hat und das sie ihm zu danken haben. Er erklärte außerdem, dass er die Lebensenergie von 600 Menschen geopfert hat, um sie unsterblich zu machen. Das war der Punkt, wo Sutton wusste, dass man seinen Bruder stoppen muss. Sutton erzählte dem Warehouse 9, was sein Bruder getan hat und kurz darauf kamen Agents von Warehouse 9, nahmen ihn mit und bronzierten ihn. Sutton zerlegte den Stein der Weisen in zwei Teile und die eine hälfte blieb bei ihm, während die andere hälfte das Warehouse 9 bekam. Danach, wurde Sutton ein Betrüger und Dieb. Er erwarb die Gunst von Marie Antoinette, die durch die Macht des Grafen, der tote Pflanzen wieder zum Leben erwecken konnte, amüsiert war und ihn zum Mitglied des königlichen Hofes machte, oder wie Pete sagte "He spent a lot of time crashing on her couch". Marie und Sutton, hatten eine Hass-Liebe. Marie glaubte nämlich, dass Sutton sie nur benutzte, um an ihr Geld zu kommen, was auch so war. Sutton, war hinter dem legendären Diamanten von Marie her, dem Violet Sunrise, der ein Reichtum von unermesslichen Wert darstellen soll. Sutton schwor sich, dass wenn er den Diamanten jemals stehlen kann, dass er das Vermögen für seinen Ruhestand benutzen wird. Marie, bekam das aber mit und versuchte Sutton zu enthaupten, aber Sutton, viel dann durch ein Gitter in den Untergrund und wartete, bis alle glaubten, das der Graf von Saint Germain tot ist. Marie gab dem Grafen darauf eine öffentliche Beerdigung und legte den Körper von einem ihrer Diener, einen Jungen namens Sebastian, in des Sarg, um ihn zu "füllen". Die erste Begegnung mit Sutton, war in der Folge "Das Artefakt des Grafen", wo er ein Professor an der Columbia University in New York City ist mit dem Spezialgebiet über Marie Antoinette und den Grafen von Saint Germain. Pete und Myka, brauchten seine Hilfe, um den Ring des Grafen Saint Germain zu finden, welcher die Effekte der Chinesischen Orchidee umkehren kann und er ist derjenige, der mehr über den Grafen weiß, als jeder andere. Sutton, behauptete, dass alle persönlichen Dinge des Grafen in den französischen Katakomben unter Paris begraben liegen und er ihnen helfen würde, wenn sie ihn dafür mitnehmen würden. Bevor sie den Ring suchten, fand Myka heraus, dass Sutton kein Experte über den Grafen von Saint Germain und Marie Antoinette ist, sondern das er selbst der Graf von Saint Germain ist. Myka fand das heraus, nachdem sie ein Gemälde vom Grafen gesehen hat und die Änlichkeiten zwischen ihm und Sutton entdeckt hat, was erklären würde, warum er so viele Bilder von Marie Antoinette in seinem Büro hat, aber das von ihm versteckt war. Auch historisch ist, dass der Graf von Saint Germain, Sutton, 500 Jahre alt ist, aber immer, wenn er jemanden die Wahrheit sagte, ihm niemand glaubte. Als sie die Krypta des Grafen erreichten, schafften es Pete und Myka mit dem Ring des Grafen, die Effekte der Chinesischen Orchidee umzukehren, aber als sie beschäftigt waren, klaute Sutton Marie Antoinette`s Diamant, der auf dem Sarg war. Als Sutton aber den Diamanten nahm, löste er eine Falle von Marie aus, wo Giftpfeile aus der Wand kommen und einer dieser Pfeile traf ihn in die Brust. Pete und Myka, verließen dann die Krypta, als sie glaubten, dass Sutton tot war, aber das lies er sie nur glauben, damit er dann auch abhauen konnte. Charlotte Dupres, ist Sutton`s Rivalin. Sie ist eine Sammlerin von seltenen Antiquitäten und als Sutton, versucht hat sie zu berauben, hat sie ihn Gefangen. Sutton versuchte Antiquitäten zurück zu stehlen, die ihm gehörten, als er der Graf von St. Germain war. Später entdeckten Pete und Myka, dass Charlotte in Wirklichkeit die Gräfin von St. Germain und Sutton`s Frau ist und sie genauso unsterblich wie er. In Der Stein der Weisen, infiltrierte Sutton`s Sohn Nick das Warehouse und entbronzierte Sutton`s Bruder, Paracelsus. Charlotte, suchte einen Weg, um die Jahrhundert währende Unsterblichkeit von ihrem Sohn und sich umzukehren, aber ohne Erfolg. Charlotte dachte, dass nur die Person, die sie unsterblich gemacht hat, diese auch wieder umkehren kann und das ist auch der Grund, wieso Paracelsus entbronziert wurde. Aber kurz nach der Entbronzierung, nahm Paracelsus Nick gefangen und stahl einige Artefakte aus dem Warehouse. Er hinterließ auch eine Nachricht, wo stand, dass Sutton hier war. Artie, konnte Sutton`s Spur auf dem Warehouse-Computer verfolgen, wo er dann heraus fand, dass Sutton, als russischer Geschäftsmann namens Vladimir Kamenev posiert, der die Herzogin von Luxemburg von Hereweald heiraten will. Charlotte, war nicht überrascht über den verbleib ihres Mannes, weil das was er macht, zu seiner berüchtigten "Lonely-Heart-Show" gehört. Zuerst, mit einer einsamen reichen und edlen Frau verloben, dann eine Verlobungsparty machen und während jeder abgelenkt ist, die Kronjuwelen stehlen und aus der Stadt verschwinden. Charlotte, Pete und Myka waren alle in der Lage Sutton vor Paracelsus zu bekommen und sobald Charlotte, die Situation erklärte, sagte Sutton ihnen, wo er denkt, dass Paracelsus hingegangen ist. Paracelsus, wollte zu seine Labor in Konstantinopel unter dem Monastery of Stoudios, wo er das Experiment, dass er auf Charlotte, Nick und Sutton angewendet hat, zu wiederholen, um es dann auf sich selbst anzuwenden. Kurz nachdem sie im Labor waren, nahm Paracelsus Pete und Myka gefangen und nahm sich jewals die Hälfte des Steins der Weisen von Sutton und Charlotte und fügte sie wieder zusammen. Jetzt, wo Paracelsus den Stein der Weisen hatte, konnte er endlich Rache an seinem Bruder nehmen, für die Bronzierung in der Zeit von Warehouse 9. Paracelsus verwendete ihn, um Sutton und seine Familie sterblich zu machen und um dann Charlotte zu töten. Bevor Paracelsus sich dann mit dem Stein unsterblich machen konnte, begann sein Labor einzustürzen und alle waren dann gezwungen es zu verlassen. Nun, da Charlotte tot ist und Nick und er wieder sterblich sind, ist sein böser Bruder in der Welt. In Der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit, versprach Sutton Nick, dass er ab jetzt ein guter Vater für ihn sein wird, jetzt wo Charlotte tot ist und dass er nie wieder das Gefühl bekommen wird, allein zu sein. Die Räte, gaben ihm und Nick neue Identitäten, sodass sie ihr neues Leben als normal sterbliche Menschen beginnen konnten. Persönlichkeit Der einmalige Graf ist ein Schürzenjäger, hochnäsig, und einer der "schönen Frauen", als seine größte Schwäche bezeichnet. Er ist offensichtlich sehr intelligent und schnell. Er denkt, Myka ist sexy und das Pete eine große Stirn hat. Er ist auch ein Chaot und hat einen britischen Akzent. Allerdings ist er kein Mann ohne Ehre, denn als er erfuhr, dass Paracelsus alle 600 Menschen des Dorfes geopfert hat, nur um sie buchstäblich unsterblich zu machen, wusste er, dass er das Warehouse über seinen Bruder informieren muss, damit nicht noch ein Völkermord geschieht. Sutton, zeigt auch Schuld und Reue, weil er nie wollte, dass Charlotte und Nick an dem Experiment von Paracelsus teilnehmen, auf seiner Suche nach Unsterblichkeit. Er kümmert sich auch sehr um seinen Sohn Nick und hilft ihm so gut er kann, damit er Nick die Chance auf seine Sterblichkeit geben kann. Auftritte *Das Artefakt des Grafen *Der Stein der Weisen *Der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit Gallerie 154.jpg 156.png 165.png 256.jpg 256.png 1658.png 2156.png 8574.png 78552.png Unbenanntzh.png Unbenannt4586.png Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere